


Good Boy

by AJ_Pastel_Punk



Series: Submissive Morgan [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Morgan, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Dom Spencer Reid, Dominant Spencer Reid, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Derek Morgan, Submissive Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Pastel_Punk/pseuds/AJ_Pastel_Punk
Summary: Sometimes Derek needs someone else to be in control.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Submissive Morgan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore the lighter, non-sexual side of their dom/sub relationship.

Spencer knew Derek would need to do something to let go. He could see that the case was seriously weighing on his boyfriend. Throughout the flight back to Quantico Derek would periodically look at Spencer longingly.

Derek finished up his work as fast as he could. He didn't want to be at work anymore. All he wanted was to go home and make Spencer happy. His drive home was silent, but it was nice in a way.

Spencer would not have rushed his work so much if it hadn't been for Derek. He knew that his boyfriend needed him and he still needed to stop by his own apartment to change out of his work clothes. He was gone not long after Derek.

Spencer didn't expect to find Derek in the main room when he arrived. He quickly and quietly made his way to the bedroom. When opened the door Derek dropped to his knees in front of him. He looked up at the dom with pleading eyes.

Spencer gently stroked Derek's cheek, "Where's your collar, Baby?"

"In the box, Sir." Derek didn't break eye contact with Spencer.

Spencer made sure that Derek's gaze followed him as he went to receive the box. He pulled out the white faux leather collar. Spencer secured the collar around Derek's neck. The silver tag that read "Property of Dr.Spencer Reid" fell into the dip of his sub's collar bone.

"Derek, what are the rules?" Spencer asked, Derek didn't respond, he knew that he was in trouble, "What are our rules?" The dom repeated himself.

"Obey you. Don't touch myself without permission. Respond with yes Doctor, or yes Sir. Always safeword if I need to. Wear only what is provided for me. Wear my collar whenever we're doing a scene. During a scene always kneel when you enter the room."

Spencer crossed his arms over his chest, "What else?"

"Tell you when I need to go into subspace or want to do a scene." Derek's answer was shy and quiet, a bit embarrassed that he didn't remember one of their most basic rules.

"And what did you not do?" Spencer already knew that Derek needed this but it didn't change the fact that he broke the rules.

Derek looked down, "I didn't tell you I needed to go into subspace."

Spencer crouched down and lifted his sub's face, "Derek, do you know what happens when you disobey?"

Derek bit his lip, "I get punished."

"Exactly." Spencer stood up, "Stay here."

Derek waited, kneeling in the middle of the bedroom. He awaited Spencer's return anxiously. He didn't know what to expect his punishment to be. Spencer always took his mental state into account before a punishment, but it still wouldn't be enjoyable.

Spencer returned and Derek saw a spoon in his hand. He knew what was coming. It took them a while to come up with this punishment. It isn't unbearable or physically painful, and it was quick, but Derek still hated it. 

He had to eat a spoonful of mustard. He could handle a little mustard on his food from time to time, but a spoonful? That was a punishment.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again, Sir. I'll be a good boy." Derek apologized. 

Spencer knelt in front of the sub, sitting up in a way that he was taller than Derek, "Good boys accept their punishment when they misbehave, Derek. You want to be a good boy for me, don't you?"

"Yes Sir." Derek nodded.

Spencer waited for Derek to open his mouth, he knew that they weren't going to leave until he went through with his punishment. When he did Spencer put the spoon in his mouth. He wasn't done until it was all gone. 

"Good boy." Spencer praised, "You know I don't like this anymore than you do. We agreed on these punishments and this is how you'll learn not to break our rules." He kissed Derek's forehead, "You understand why I needed to punish you, don't you?"

Derek looked down, "I was bad, Sir."

"No. Derek, you were not bad. You just didn't follow one of our rules." Spencer explained, "That doesn't make you bad. Do you understand me? You are a very good boy."

"Yes Sir. I understand." Derek nodded.

"Good. Now I want you to tell me what you need." Spencer instructed him in a soft tone.

"I want to be a good boy."

"You are a good boy." Spencer informed him, he stated it as a fact, not an opinion, because he knew that it was true, "Tell me what you need."

Derek's answer came quietly, "I need to be taken care of."

"Okay. I'm going to make dinner I want you to help me." Spencer replied, "But first, stand up and go change out of you work clothes into something comfortable. No taking off your collar. You can come meet me in the kitchen when you're done."

"Yes Sir." Derek stood and made his way over to the dresser.

Derek quietly entered the kitchen a few minutes later, dressed in soft grey sweats and a black t-shirt. Spencer, pleased with his appearance, gave him a simple praise and invited him over. Derek had been the one to teach Spencer the recipe for the meal they were preparing but he didn't do anything without Spencer's instruction. 

When dinner was prepared, Spencer left Derek to clean up the mess they had made while he handled the plates and utensils. He dished the food onto two separate plates and set a pillow next to his seat. Spencer had Derek kneel next to him. 

The dom eat a little of his dinner before offering a few bites to Derek. The sub would receive loving strokes on his cheek for behaving. Derek thrived on the praise he received for patiently awaiting his dinner.

Spencer had known that Derek had a praise kink, but he never knew just how effective it could be at bringing Derek to a good place mentally until they first tried a non-sexual dominant and submissive scene. Derek fed off of the praise his dom gave to him. Those two simple words, a simple "good boy" brought him out of the dark corners of his mind back to a happier place.

"Do the dishes for me. Then meet me in the bedroom." Spencer instructed.

"Clothes?" Derek asked simply.

Spencer nodded, "Yes Derek, clothes stay on tonight."

Derek wanted to rush through the dishes and back to their bedroom, but he didn't. He knew Spencer wouldn't be happy with him if he didn't do them correctly. He likely wouldn't be in trouble, but he'd at least have to do them all again, even the ones that were properly clean.

Derek quietly entered the bedroom to find Spencer sitting on the bed, reading a book. He knelt in front of the bed. Technically he didn't have to, it was only when Spencer entered the room. He did it anyway.

"I finished the dishes, Sir." Derek announced his presence, though Spencer likely already knew he was there.

Spencer closed his book and set it down on the bed side table, "Do I need to check them?"

"If that's what you want, Sir."

"I think I can trust you." Spencer smiled, "Come up here and make yourself comfortable. Wherever or however you want."

Derek looked up at his dom, "Anything I want?"

"Yes Derek." Spencer nodded.

Derek silently climbed onto the bed. He was hesitant but remembered Spencer's instructions. Still not saying a word, Derek rested his head in Spencer's lap. Spencer smiled at him lovingly.

Derek looked up at Spencer with gentle, innocent eyes. Spencer was grateful he had this relationship with Derek, they trust each other completely. It had taken them exactly 104 days of being in a steady relationship to get into any kind of a dominant submissive dynamic. Then another 67 to start exploring a non-sexual dynamic. It took even longer to get to where they are, a total of 237 day to be exact. 

Derek wouldn't hand this much control to just anyone. Spencer hadn't been his first dom. But Spencer was the first one who he ever gave this much control. It took a long time, but he was able to get to a point where, if he was in the correct head space, he could rely entirely on Spencer.

**Author's Note:**

> What would you like to see from this series? And fic prompts, kink suggestions?


End file.
